


You are my sunshine

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father figure Garry, Fluff, Garry's love for Ib, Mary's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Ye olde You are my Sunshine ficWith a look at Mary's side
Relationships: Garry & Ib (Ib)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You are my sunshine

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Garry hummed softly as he ran his hand through Ib's hair.

"You make me happy when skies are grey." 

The couch felt plush under them as Ib nuzzled his leg, sleeping, just like she always does. 

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

He watched as Ib's parents and that little brat, Mary, stopped at their painting, again.

Just like they did every week.

"So please."

It was like she was messing with them. With Ib.

"Don't take my sunshine away."

Garry leaned down and kissed Ib's head, glaring viciously at Mary.

It was like she could feel his glare, flinching back and pulling Ib's mother's hand, pulling them to the next painting.

Garry lets out a sigh and begins to hum.

"You are my sunshine…."

"Mary, why do you always go to that painting if it makes you sad?" Her, no Ib's, mother asked.

"I don't know… "

Liar

"I feel like I know them…"

The mother holds Mary close. "It's okay, sweetheart. They're not real."

Mary wants to sob.

Wants to scream.

Because she knows that's not true.

Because she ruined everything.

She hears Garry's faint singing and keeps walking, hoping the voices of the gallery go away.

They never do.


End file.
